Birthday plans
by andriaallen
Summary: Will is heartbroken, Helen has an excuse for her birthday wish to come true. references to sex and drinking.Possibly M-ish.


She didn't want to move. Moving was the last thing on her mind at the moment. Helens head was at war, with sledge hammers and light was the ultimate enemy. Shifting a hand to her head and pressing against the bridge of her nose she rolled onto her side. Grabbing out for a pillow to put over her head she came in contact with a body instead.

Her eyes flew open, a move she regretted almost immediately. Closing her eyes before regaining the strength to open them and keep them open, she slowly and painfully opened them again. Forcing herself to focus on the sleeping form in front of her, she groaned. Deciding it would be better to return to oblivion, rather than wake her soundly sleeping protégé she rolled onto her tummy and returned to the darkness.

When she woke again her head didn't hurt nearly as bad. She shifted and sat up, gingerly moving her feet out from under the duvet and dangling them over the side of her bed. When the world righted itself and she was trusting enough of her own body to make to the bathroom she turned the shower on and sat down in it nightgown included. Leaning her back against the wall she started going through her memories of the previous night. Flashes of singing and dancing went through her mind as did the two bottles of brandy she had shared with Will for her birthday.

Smiling, she remembered now, everything. Yesterday had been her 160th birthday. Her earlier days in the week had been an attempt to rid the house of everyone except her and Will. Henry and the Big Guy were in Atlanta attending DragonCon, and Kate was working with Declan in London for the next week. She hadn't come up with anything for Will because she had had plans for her birthday with him.

Yesterday

She sat at her desk, as usual, doing paperwork. Thus far her plan had worked, she had sent Henry and the Big Guy off to Atlanta, Georgia, Kate had to be in London for the next week and had left that morning, so it was just her and Will.

There was a knock on her door. "Come in Will." she said smiling. He walked in and sat down on her couch. Two weeks ago he had come down to the infirmary for his usual physical and looked a little bothered. She had pressed until he had admitted that Abby had broken up with him. She had been planning this day for them since. She stood and walked over to the liquor cabinet pulling out a vintage brandy and two shot glasses.

Present

She turned the water off after pulling the simple gown over her head and washing her body and hair. Grabbing a towel and drying off she headed back to bed climbing in carefully so she wouldn't disturb the other occupant. She lay there silently reliving the night from the first sip of brandy to the last thrust of his body in hers. Smiling happily she decided to wait for him to wake up. Yesterday had been one of her best birthdays ever. She and Will had sat and talked. After about the fourth shot she had become relaxed enough to answer Will's question regarding her dreams about family and relationships or if she had any to begin with. She answered honestly and then had shamelessly kissed him right on the lips the action had led to a night of mind blowing sex, and the beginning of a relationship.

Thirty minutes later her thoughts were interrupted by a shifting body and a groan from said body. She smiled waiting to see the blue eyes of new lover. "Hello love, headache?" she asked before his eyes could open. He grabbed his head and nodded before opening his eyes. He saw her smiling form and struggled to fully gain the grip on his surroundings. Getting up she walked into the bathroom and grabbed a glass of water and two pills for his headache.

Walking back to the bed she helped him sit up and take them. He looked at his surroundings and back at her with wide eyes. "I wasn't dreaming that we had sex last night was I?" he asked now looking around the unfamiliar bedroom. Helen smirked and nodded. He got up and smiled in return, pulling her into a hug and capturing her lips. "Happy late birthday to you." He said separating them for much needed air. She smiled

"I think last night was happy birthday enough." She tightened her embrace on him, resting her head on his shoulder. "How much do you remember?" she looked at him with humor in her eyes still smiling at him. I looked thoughtful for a moment then looked around the room scrutinizing everything. His eyes came to rest on the top of one of the four posts of her bed. Helen allowed her eyes to travel with Will's and she let out an embarrassed gasp.

"I do remember how that got up there and talking and stumbling and the mind blowing sex, so I would say I remember pretty much everything." Will smirked staring at the blood red lace bra that was hanging on the post. Helen blushed and climbed on the bed to retrieve it. She vaguely remembered Will unclasping it a she herself flinging it off not caring where it landed. She looked around the room to see that several garments had been flung carelessly around the room.

"Well now that that's been resolved what do you say we have breakfast and discuss how to break to everyone without them killing you?" Helen said wondering exactly how best to break the news to the rest of the team/ family and better yet the network. Will nodded in agreement and followed her to the kitchen silently wondering if he would survive being killed again and what methods the trio would use.

**Okay I wrote this before Amanda's birthday and had hoped to have it posted on her birthday but that didn't happen. Let me know what you think :)**


End file.
